Persia Jackson: Egyptian Dreams
by SuzakuLordOfSouth
Summary: What if Percy was a girl posing as a boy? What if Luke knew? What if Sally Jackson was more than just a mere mortal and Percy not only the daughter of Poseidon? The truth is revealed when Percy is ignored for her sister - slight AU, contains elements of Catwoman and The Mummy 1 and 2 , mention of rape, lemon in the later chapters, pairings inside, rated M cause I'm paranoid
1. Prolog: Child of two Cultures

This is a little fanfiction I have thought of. It will have Egyptian and Greek gods in it. It is basically Percy Jackson with Egyptian gods in it too. The relations and powers of the Egyptian gods might be different from what is known, because I mostly just google the god's function and powers, and some of the relations are from what I read once and don't know if it's true.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own the gods that will be inside, I only own the idea and the OCs that will come up.

Pairings: (Past)Luke/Percy; (Futur)Luke/Percy/Anubis/Apollo; (forced)Kronos/FemPercy; (onesided)Percy/Annabeth; (possible)Poseidon/Sally; More Pairings will follow!

* * *

Prolog: Child of two Cultures

I have always known i was a demigod or at least a legacy. But, before I explain, I should introduce myself.

My name is Persia Jackson, or Percy for short. I am the demigod daughter of Poseidon, but that I only found out when I was twelve. It was my origin from my mother's side of the family I was aware of.

My father didn't know, but my mom is a demigod. But not of the Greeks, no. My mom is the daughter of Isis, the Egyptian goddess of Magic and Motherhood, and the granddaughter of Thoth, the Egyptian god of wisdom. Which makes me a daughter of the gods of two cultures who I don't think like each other that much.

Anyway, when I was five, my mom explained to me my Egyptian heritage and the dangers it will bring. So she asked me to behave and look like a boy. I can't imagine how it must have pained her to fear for my virginity to be taken. Not even my father knew and still don't knows about me being a girl.

The reason she explained to me is, because I had to train the magic I inherited from my grandmother and to start learning hieroglyphs and the common language of the ancient Egypt. She said I had to start early to learn it through my dyslexia but now I know I had to learn it for a longer time, because my brain was hardwired on ancient Greek and a little bit on Egyptian.

Mom always told me stories about the Greek gods and about the Egyptian gods. Maybe I should have payed more attention to it when I was younger, I guess. It was safe for me to know about my Egyptian origin because unlike the Greek side of my blood, I did not attracted monsters by knowing about it.

I was quite happy through my life thanks to my mother – she really made my grandmother proud, she was the mother everyone wished to have – but there was one thing I was asking myself now that the war with Kronos was ended. How would my father have treated me if he knew that I was his very first demigod daughter?

* * *

Well, that's the prolog. It's just a small introduction of the different situation regarding Persia's heritage.

By the way, the reason I didn't take persephone as FemPercy's full name (I wanted at first) is that Sally is an Egyptian Demigod and didn't want her child to have only connections to Greece and for her Persia was nearer to an Egyptian name with Percy as short form than any other name she could think of.

Please review and tell me how you liked it.

Also, If you have an idea of an Egyptian demigod, pleas send me a character description and a possible actor picture or so and I will use it if you want me to :)

Oh, and if one of you knows anchient egyptian or egyptian arabic, could you please help me translate a few phrases, words or expressions? Just PM me. I really need some!

Lots of love

Suzaku


	2. Chapter 1: Helena and a Prophecy

Okay, here is the first chapter. I'm really sorry, that you had to wait for so long, but my muse gave me a cold shoulder when I had time to write and hugged me when I had no time. Since I didn't want to let you wait any longer I stopped the chapter earlier then I had planed, since I had reached a good point for a cut.

A special Thanks to **smrp227**, for offering to be my BETA Reader, and to ** Mrs. Kitsune**, for being my BETA Reader. Thank you so much!

To your reviews:

**kingawesome**: Thank you for your comment, I changed it in the summary, but I can tell you now: There will be mentions of rape inside and lemon in the later chapters.

**Guest**: Thank you.

**FudoTwin17**: Thank you.

**Perseia Jackson**: Oh my god, I feel honored that you like it! My inspiration, to be honestly, were your fanfictions. I wanted to make something as awesome as your creations, so I took one of my favorite themes: Egypt. I, too, look forward to it. I have some plot bunnys waiting I'm really itching to write.

**GuardianAngel-Raven**: Thank you.

**Daughterofthesea98**: Thank you.

**Leaseablue**: Thank you.

**PJandLGequalsLove**: Thank you.

**Mrs. Kitsune**: Thank you again so much!

**smrp227**: Thank you again.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own the gods that will be inside, I only own the idea and the OCs that will come up.

**Pairings**: (Past)Luke/Percy; (Futur)Luke/Percy/Anubis/Apollo; (forced)Kronos/FemPercy; (onesided)Percy/Annabeth; (possible)Poseidon/Sally; More Pairings will follow!

**Warnings**: future mentions of rape, lemon in later chapters, many OCs in the future, Crossover with "The Mummy" and "The Mummy Returns" (I will just not change it to a crossover, because it will not be that much of importance), Contanes elements of Catwoman (2004)

* * *

Chapter 1: Helena and a Prophecy

The end of my stay in Camp Half-Blood began with my sixteenth birthday and the end of the war.

It began with my request to the gods.

I always thought that I was the only child that my father had sired since the oath, but it turned out to be different. I had a sister. The now so called "first daughter of the sea". Everyone knew the prophecy that the oracle had made during the time Perseus killed Medusa. It told of the birth of the first daughter of Poseidon and that she would carry with her great changes. Well that's _fantastic_. Now, Helena- it wasn't hard to guess who she was named after- was treated like royalty within the camp.

It was Triton who told me about the prophecy. I had visited father's palace after one particularly bad day, Helena had found the only Egyptian object that I had with me and had demanded I would give it to her.

It was a golden comb with Egyptian decoration I got for my fifteenth birthday from my grandmother, her husband and my two uncles, everything on my mother's side of course. I could only use it once in a while, but it grows out my hair a little over my shoulders and masks my Greek demigod scent for twenty-four hours if I wore it until the comb had to recharge for one moon phase, it wasn't until the next full moon that I would be able to use it again. They had given it to me so that I could go out for a movie or dinner as myself. Just Persia the Egyptian legacy, not Percy the Greek demigod. It was a blessing, and I treasured it.

When she had threatened to snap it in half with the fancy trident that father had given her, I had slapped her. Hard.

Anyway, the reconstructions on the palace after the fight against Oceanus were going well, and I could see Triton organize the workers Dad was busy on Olympus, from what I knew. The Throne room had already been finished, so when Triton had spotted me wandering around Olympus, he grabbed me and showed me the finished product.

* * *

_"How are the reconstructions going?" I asked. It seemed to me to be a good way to start the conversation. _

_"They're good so far, but they could be a lot better." He said. "The workers have been anxious since starting their work. The war has not been kind to any of us." His gaze shifted over the destruction still left behind then he looked back at me. "Oceanus had a secret weapon. A poison, for gods. Not strong enough to kill our father, but... my mother was lost." Oh no._

_"Oh my... I'm so sorry!" I said shocked. "I might have not liked her very much but... I- I know how it feels like, to lose your mother." I shivered at the memory of the pain I felt at the loss of my mother during my first summer at camp. It wasn't a pleasant thought. _

_"Thank you for your concern" Triton said quietly. I could see the pain in his eyes. It must be even more painful for him than it had been for me, after all his mother had been around for much, much longer than mine. _

_"How is dad coping with it?" I asked and looked up at him. I could only imagine how he must have suffered upon hearing the news. I was still hurting from Luke's death, even if I had to hide it. _

_"He is... torn, for lack of a better word." He said and picked up an green sea shell only to drop it after a moment. "He has been with her for thousands of years, no matter how often he was otherwise occupied." He glanced at me while he said that. "And he loved her, nonetheless. But on the other side of the spectrum, he can finally claim more of his mortal children." _

_"There are more?" I asked perplexed. I had thought I was the only child he had sired after the oath. Until Helena had arrived at camp. _

_"At least the new one at the camp." Triton grumbled but then cleared his throat. "That brings me to a question my mother and I wanted to ask you since you were in the palace last."_

_We had stopped on the steps leading to the throne room, and I looked up at him. He was still taller than me. What could he want? What had Amphitrite wanted to ask me? _

_"When are you going to tell father that you are his first daughter?"_

_I stopped dead in my tracks, the question hitting me like a ton of celestial bronze. How did he know that? I mean, I've acted like I always have..._

_"What do you mean by that?" I asked nervously. "You know I'm a boy." Please, please let it work, I thought. _

_"My mother could feel the sea in you, but it was different from father's other half-blood children, Orion or Theseus. She had described it as 'different' and 'more complex'. She said it's a 'woman-thing' which is why neither father nor I sensed it. She talked to me about it before she died. She would accept the fact that you are the proof of father's disloyalty, because the prophecy is finally going to come true." He explained and continued to look at me._

_"What prophecy?" I asked, shocked. I really didn't want to be part of another prophecy. The great prophecy had been enough._

_"It had been told by one of the first oracle of Delphi. Father wouldn't stop talking about it. What were it's words again...?" Triton said and tried to remember the prophecy, brow furrowed in concentration._

_"For the first time since the earth was made,_

_not equipped with a celestial blade,_

_a female half-blood of sea shall fight,_

_magic and knowledge on her side._

_She shall end an ancient dispute,_

_and change the world to it's very root." _

_He recited and looked at me expecting. I swallowed hard and then sighed. Oh, why do the fates hate me so much? I have neither offended them nor have I offended Hemsut, the Egyptian goddess of fate. _

_"I... Yes, you're... right..." I said with a little hesitation. "But you can't tell anyone. Please. It might draw more danger to me than what has already been thrust upon my shoulders." I shuddered as I thought about what had happened not even a month before the fight. It was the moment I felt the most valuable, the most... female. _

_"Do not fear, sister" He said and – I must be hallucinating – the side of his lip twitched upward at the last word. "I have watched father's other daughter-" He spat it out like an insult. "-in camp, ever since father knew it was going to be a girl. He visited her sometimes, gave her and her mother generous gifts and long story short he spoiled her rotten. You would think she is our uncle's child – Zeus I mean – where many had a tendency to be quite arrogant."_

_"I know... And the worst thing is... I can't even blame him that much." I sighed again. "I mean, if we were in his position, wouldn't we act the same?" I glanced at the doorway. "I should probably return to camp. Not that Chiron or anyone panicked about me being missing."_

_"Before you go, I wish to show you something." Triton said and led me to a space behind father's throne. It was hidden from prying eyes, but still not locked away. There was a small pedestal, decorated with sea shells, fish, and waves. On top of it laid a beautiful crown, made of gold. _

_The front part was decorated with a decorated with an upward tilted crescent moon. In it's middle was a large clear diamond a little under the diamond was a circular purple stone. The whole crone was decorated with dolphins, stars and flowers. Under the sides and front part were little white pearls dangling down. _

_"It's beautiful!" I gasped and came closer. The diamond on the front seemed to emit a wisp of light, and when I came nearer, it shone a little brighter. "Why are you showing me this, Triton? Isn't it your mother's crown?"_

_"No," He smiled. "It's yours."_

_"Mine?!" I sputtered. "I have never been given a crown, much less such... such a beautiful one. You must be wrong."_

_"Father had ordered to have it made for the first princess of the sea. For the first, and only for her. Once she was crowned it should be able to transform into a trident in case she was attacked and without weapons. So, it is yours." He explained. "Father is planing to crown the spoiled brat once she turns sixteen, which is in about two years. I can't wait to see when the crown rejects her."_

_"Why did you show it to me?" I asked quietly. I was itching to just take the crown and place it on my head. Just once. _

_"If you want father to recognize you as his daughter, this crown will be all the proof that will be needed. You can explain it to him and demand to put on the crown. It will react to you and you only." Triton said and smiled again at me. "Now, off you go. It is quite a way back to camp."_

* * *

A hippocampi brought me back to the camp where I had to face the inquisition.

No, seriously. Helena had bitched to everyone that I slapped her for nothing and now the whole camp started to think I was jealous of her and all such a crap. I was really starting to miss my mom even more than ever. In this moments I just wanted to hug her, tell her everything and cry for all that is worth.

After Helena had tried to take it, I carried my magical comb wherever I went. I had seen that Helena had taking a liking in it and wanted to have it. And she was used to get what she wanted. Some of the others started to treat me differently than before. Since Helena was so 'special' the others wanted to please her and listened to her and believed her no matter what she said.

For the first time since my arrival in camp, I couldn't await the end of summer. Helena was going to stay all year but I would return home. I had for once wanted to stay in camp for the year but with her, I would go insane or murderous towards Helena. Probably the latter. With the reactions of the others towards Helena I felt more alienated than I ever did in my time before camp.

Some still were on my side. Surprisingly one of them was Clarisse. She did not believe everything my 'sister' said and actually defended me. For once she talked to me more than ever and ranted about the stupidity of the campers. I had found a friend in her I never expected to find and I suspected that she knew that I kept a major secret.

What really shocked me was that Annabeth had, after I told her I only felt for her as a sister, started to hang out with Helena. It was funny, that they misinterpreted the prophecy that much. They thought the lines "_magic and knowledge on her side_" meant that Helena would fight together with a child of Athena and a child Hecate, so Annabeth wanted to be this child. It seemed she still wanted to please the gods so much she wanted to help fulfill the prophecy.

I wanted to see their faces once they found out that it meant that a daughter of the sea would also be related to gods of magic and knowledge from other cultures. But they'll never know. I'll keep my true gender a secret until the day it's necessary. I really didn't want to be part of yet another prophecy.

When we were instructed to leave our cabin empty if we were to leave camp to go home and leave a note if we wanted to stay, I packed _all_ of my stuff, even the things I usually left at camp. I would keep them near me in case Helena felt even more territorial then she already appeared to be and say she wanted to keep my things as hers.

Mom wanted to meet me at the top of Half-Blood Hill with Paul's Prius to take me home. I knew she missed me even more than in the past few years, because of the battle for Manhattan. During the fight, she and Paul had fought bravely. Heroically saving lives of sleeping mortals from fires, monsters, and falling debris. Unfortunately, Paul had been hit by a frost giant's club, and died in mom's arms.

"Percy?" Rachel stood beside me and looked at me with this look she had often had ever since she became the oracle. The look that said that she knew more than I did and that I would never know.

"Yes?" She shifted on her feet and I knew she knew something that even I did not know about myself.

"I just... wanted to say goodbye to you." She said, a deep sadness in her eyes.

"You'll see me next summer, or maybe next year." I told her, smiling.

"I will not." She mumbled and I realized what she meant. I wouldn't be in New York next year. I wouldn't return to camp.

"I..." I really was speechless. Where could I be next year?

"Will you write me?" She asked. I nodded. "Give my greetings to your grandmother."

_Of course! I will be in Egypt, in Ahm Shere._

"I will." I said smiling. "But please don't tell anyone if they don't ask. And then write me when they found out that I'm gone, okay?" She nodded and pulled me in a hug.

"I'll tell Nico and Clarisse that you're sorry, okay?" She said in my ear, and I sighed in relief. She had known what I had wanted to say.

"Thanks, Rachel. You're the best." I said and then sprinted up to my mother. I said goodbye to some campers and waved to Rachel before I sat in the car.

Mom hugged me before she started the car and asked if I was alright. I told her what happened at camp but I left out my talk to Rachel. she looked in the mirror at me, concerned. I could see she wanted to know exactly why they did what they did.

"Let's go home, Mom."

* * *

So, yeah, this was the chapter. Please remember, that Reviews are a girls best friend and I love them.

If you have an idea for a character or a plot bunny you want me to put in here, please tell me so and I will try to put them inside.

If you want to have pictures and a pit of background information to the story, please check out the website I made for my fanfiction. I asked **Perseia Jackson** for advise when I saw hers and I most likely made it very similar to hers. But check out her fanfics and her site, they are awesome.

Until the next chapter.

SuzakuLordOfSouth


	3. AN (again) - I am a horrible Person TT

**Ehm... Okay, it's kind of embarrassing, but I have to tell you that you have to tell you, that it will probably take some time until I can update. Again.**

**But, I can put the blame on my sister! If she hadn't bothered me with her "voice-fetish"(She absolutely loves voice actors) on Persona 4, I would never have noticed the game "Persona 3 Portable" while looking for new games for my PSP and I wouldn't have my current problem. **

**I can't fucking get this storyline and fanfictions to it out of my head. I mean, Shinji and Aki are pieces of eye candy and ship so good with the female Protagonist, but it's horrible, when you can't get a fanfiction updated. **

**I'm really sorry. **

**By the way, I later plan to satisfy my different muses by having three fanfictions open and to work on the chapters according to my current fandom obsession. I want to know from you, which I should start writing first. **

**Title:** Stamm der Drachenkinder (Literary: "Tribe of the dragon-children")

**Rating:** T or M

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Warning: **FemHarry, Mating, semi-abusive past, partly magically gifted Petunia and Dudley, Many Ocs, Slight Crossover with BBC Merlin (some information about the past), semi-good Voldemort, maybe bad!Dimbledore, good! Snape, Slash as sidepairings (Yes, I'm a fan of it.), Maybe Wrong Boy-who-lived story (don't know yet)

**Pairings: **Remus or Sirius / FemHarry, Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ron, Neville/ Luna, Maybe Snape/OC, Dudley / ?

**Summary:** After Helena (FemHarry) was left by the Dursleys, she lived a life of hardship thanks to her uncle. When she was three, she had to cook and clean the house, her aunt yould do nothing against her, since she herself was frightened by her husband. When Helena was seven, her aunt couldn't stand it anymore and took Dudley and Helena and left Vernon. After traveling a bit they were out of money and were rescued by a nomadic old gypsy-like tribe of magically talented people. They called themselves "Dracacynn" (draca = dragon, cynn = kin; from some old english vocabulary site). Over a thousand years ago their caravan like tribe was founded by Merlin himself. The tribe traveled the same way Merlin traveled on his search for apprentices in the span of two years and on each solstice during the night the unmated members would, starting on the first solstice after turning 16, go to a place of magical concentration matching their on amount of magic and reach out with their magic to find an equally powerful mate, their soul mate . Petunia, Dudley and Helena were welcomed by the tribe and soon joined as full members. Years later when Helena turned 16 she was asked to finally go to Hogwarts after being "home schooled" by the tribe and at least attend her last years at school. Now Petunia, who became a gifted fortune teller, Dudley, who has a talent at tinkering, Helena and her old teacher by the Dracacynn go to Hogwarts for the two years. How will Hogwarty cope with a young girl-who-lived, who cares more about her tribe than about defeating the Dark Lord? A boy talented in helping the Weasley-twins? A woman who can make Professor Trelawney fear for her position at Hogwarts? And a tribe-teacher who now teaches about Wizarding Traditions and the Old Religion and does not fear to give a student detention for disrespect and give them a T for the whole year if they do not care about her warnings? Only time will tell...

**Title:** Zero and XXII

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Persona 3 Portable

**Pairings:** Shinjiro/ Minako (Fem Protagonist), Minato (Male Protagonist)/Yukari, Akihoko/ Mitsuru

**Warnung:** eh... follows

**Summary:** Minako and Minato Arisato had the same destiny. Join SEES, defeat Shadows, build Social Links and sacrifice themselves to seal away Nyx. There was a difference however. They existed in different dimensions. They accomplished their goal perfectly, but they were granted a second chance to start it all over again, together this time. While they do not remember living everything through, their "intuition/instinct" tells them if something is off or what they should do. Now they fight their old fought battles, establish Links to people they know like the back of their hand and fall in love all over they reach their goal again, living this time? Or will they have to die once again?

**So yeah... If you don't know this Fandoms, it's okay. You don't have too, but please write me, which of these I should write first. **

**I will NOT drop Egyptian Dreams, dear gods NO, but so I have something to write on, if my muse is not really for writing Percy Jackson. **


	4. Chapter 2: Museum and Leaving

So, finally! I really needed too long to write this chapter, but each time I was writing on it I had something interrupting the writing process and I most of the time had a writers block. Urgh!

Anyway, here it is. While I'm not that happy about the first part, I somehow like the part after the Museum. You will know what I mean. I really hope you enjoy it!

For Those who don't know already: I made a Trailer for the story! You can watch it on my website, but you can also search it on YouTube and please leave a comment there or just here, each is fine!

Once again, the chapter was BETAd by **Mrs. Kitsune! **

As for the reviews (guests where only is stated 'guest' will be numbered by the date of the review):

******ShinobiTwin05****,******** Sblck****,******** Leaseablue****,******** harryginny9****,******** seaweed brain's wise girl****,******** guest #1****,******** DreameroftheDragons****,******** guest #3****,******** xxbballuvrxx3****,******** C. ****,******** Guest #5****,******** anime-manga-lover-11****,******** Hayle-Belle****,******** shalalalalalala****,******** The butterfly Dreamer****,******** Glory of the Gods****,******** silverwolfloststar****,******** blackheart121992****,******** Arlewena****,******** Anastasia Diana Black****,******** Guest #7****,******** Fang Princess****,******** XXRawwrXX****,******** Phoenix the Shade Goddess****,******** DaughterOfTheSea1****,******** Lucky Guard****: **Thank you.

******Lady Cooper****: **Thank you so much! It might take a while until the Greeks will find out about Percy but I will really like it.

******DracoTitan:** Thanks for the idea!

******Guest#2****: **Yes, but only a tiny one.

******femBend fan****: **Thanks and no, they won't meet them, same with the characters from Heroes of Olympus. I haven't read ether of the books.

******Guest #4****:** She won't be inside for a some time.

******emmahere, Harley****:** Thanks and you're completely right. It will take some time until it happens and I most-likely put it in a separate story.

******Kiss My Angelic Ass****: **Thank you for the critique, I will keep it in mind. Oh, and I love your name XD.

******Guest #6****:** It will take a bit.

******Guest #7****:** If the 'f' means what I think it does, please don't insult me, but my fucking muse and the thing that every writer properly hates: The Writers Block!

******amine-manga-lover-11 (the 2********nd********)****: **Hm... good idea. I still had to work out how to get Luke back, but a fight between those three?... Awesome! Thank you so much, I already have the idea how to make them to compromise!

******shalalalalalala****:** Once again, I'm sorry.

******minime12****: **okay...

******TheDarkLady687553, Wait. ****:** Thank you, but please don't scream.

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own the gods that will be inside, I only own the idea and the OCs that will come up.

******Pairings**: (Past)Luke/Percy; (Futur)Luke/Percy/Anubis/Apollo; (forced)Kronos/FemPercy; (onesided)Percy/Annabeth; (possible)Poseidon/Sally; More Pairings will follow!

******Warnings**: future mentions of rape, lemon in later chapters, many OCs in the future, Crossover with "The Mummy" and "The Mummy Returns" (I will just not change it to a crossover, because it will not be that much of importance), Contanes elements of Catwoman (2004) **! This chapter contains spoilers for those of you who haven't seen 'The Mummy' and 'The Mummy Returns' yet. If ****you haven't watched the movie and don't want to know what it's about yet, better try to skip it. I think you will see when it begins.!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Museum and Leaving

It was strange to live at home without Paul. Mom would sit at the table as if she were expecting him to walk in through the door, hanging up his jacket and putting his keys away, saying hello. She couldn't write her book anymore, she just couldn't bring one thought to paper.

I still haven't told her about Rachel's semi-prophecy. I didn't want to scare or confuse her in any way with knowing it. If Rachel was right, she wouldn't be because Mom knew. It would be no self-fulfilling prophecy.

I often wondered why we would move to Ahm Shere. Mom hadn't been there since she was a small child, since before her parents died. You see, her father, Jared Jackson was a son of Thoth while his wife was barren. Isis, when she desired to have a child, choose a couple with a barren woman and – similar to Athena with her children of thoughts – placed her very essence in the woman to enable her to get pregnant. The woman would not share the child's genes but she gave birth to the child and would still be the child's mother. That was mostly enough for her. This happened to Linda Jackson.

If dad had known that mom was a child of Isis he would have known that I was a girl, instantly. Well, if he knew of the origin of Isis powers, that is. Since she was the goddess of motherhood, her daughters were made to be mothers. If she had a daughter, they would inherit these powers and since demigods passed down their own powers to their children- if they had any, the chances for a daughter of Isis to get a daughter herself was very, very high.

We were sitting together eating breakfast when I made a move to try and cheer mom up a bit. I fingered the comb in my pocket and thought about a place she would like to go to, but what wouldn't remind her of Paul. They went to a few restaurants and cafes and to a few musicals. They had also planned on going to a writing course, to the movie theater and to some photo gallery. So that left some places she would still want to go.

My gaze shifted to the folded news papers on the counter. It took several moments for my dyslexic eyes to read a small head line on the side of the page.___New Egyptian Museum Opening!_

___Ding_, we have a winner. That would be great to go to.

"Hey mom?" I asked and she looked at me tiredly. "How about we go to this new Egyptian museum? It would be funny to see what mistakes they make in the translations, like the last time, don't you think?" I smiled at her.

She thought a moment about it and the sides of her lips started to itch upward. The last time we were in an Egyptian museum, there was a text they said contained information about an unknown pharaoh, but in fact it was a recipe of some sort of cake the baker wanted to try. We had laughed so hard that we had to sit down.

"Why not?" She said. "We haven't gone to a museum since the winter before you went to Yancy Academy. How about we go after lunch? I have to clean a bit and then I have time."

"Okay."

* * *

"Look at those statues!" Mom said, excited. "They were built during the time of Hatshepsut. You remember her, right? She was-"

"- a daughter of Pharaoh Thutmose I and Hathor, who was in disguise of one of his queens. After her father's death his son, Thutmose II, became pharaoh and took her as his wife, because of an ancient tradition. Thutmose II died very early and upon his death his son from another wife became pharaoh. Since he was too young Hatshepsut ruled as his regent for six years, until she declared herself the pharaoh. She wore man's clothing and the traditional pharaoh's signs. Yes, I remember her. You told me about her when I was six and asked me this question at least three times." I said and grinned as mom blushed. Egypt was her home. And since her grandfather was the god of knowledge – at least Egyptian knowledge – she became like this when we visited a museum. Every single time. But I loved her, so it was okay.

"Sorry, It's just so – oh, what's that?" Yes, even my mom has a few moments of ADHD sometimes. You see, Egyptian demigods have ADHD and dyslexia, too, but it is leveled down when they are outside of the Ancient borders of Egypt.

Okay, I think I should explain the borders a bit. You know how there are different variations of the Creation of the world? Like Ptah created the world in the Egyptian mythology, God's creation of the world in the christian religion, the world's creation in the Greek mythology, and in Shinto mythology, the northern mythology and so on, you know what I mean. Anyway, you might believe that only one of them is the real one, but all are. At the beginning of time, before our earth was made like we know it now, many worlds were created by each god or entity.

Then they decided one day to fuse the worlds to create one, the world we live in today. To prevent fights over the lands of another Culture, magical borders divide each of the former worlds. Keeping up this separation each Culture could have their one entity of each realm. The Sea, the Sky, the Earth and many, many more. Bit their powers were restricted to their own realm. So, if a Greek god crossed the borders of Egypt, he, or she, would be unable to use their powers. If they were lucky, they would have powers similar to demigods.

If you remember that you will notice that if the god's powers are restricted to demigod-level, than the powers of the demigods are nearly non-existent. And, equal to that, the demigod-symptoms, if you want to call them that, are also leveled down. But, in case of my mother, if a demigod comes in close contact with an object of their culture the dyslexia and ADHD starts showing again.

"Percy!" I was torn out of my thoughts when I mom called for me. "Look at this!" I jogged towards her and followed her pointing finger. My breath hitched. I had only heard from mom about her, but to actually see one of her texts was unbelievable. I recognized a certain sign in the upper right corner of the papyrus. Meskhenet was one of the most famous daughters of Hemsut, the goddess of fate. She could be considered the equivalent of the Oracle of Delphi. She could see what would happen to a person by touching them and sometimes she was blessed with great prophecies which she wrote down on papyrus. This was one of them.

What did it say on the display? "Letter from Meskhenet, daughter of a writer of Pharaoh Khufu, to her father". I scanned the text and my eyes widened. This couldn't be a coincidence, right?

___"In a far away time when the gods' powers start to fade, a child shall be born. A daughter of Isis and of a mortal son of Thoth. But in a united land the son of Thoth shall perish with his wife, leaving their daughter behind. The daughter will grow and and beauty and kindness will come from her heart.__  
____She shall meet a man on the beach and a daughter shall bloom from their union of love. But the man is the sea for he is a god of Greek. He will leave unknowing that he was blessed with his first ever mortal daughter.__  
____The daughter of the sea will be disguised as male and conquering the Greek gods' foes, but for a price unwillingly paid. But the strongest foe shall rise again stronger than before with allies equal ____in strength. Six summers after the sea daughter's victory the last battle shall be held. She shall unite the gods of Greek and Egypt for the battle, but only if her will is might.__  
____Beware child of the Sea, for you shall train and fight while honoring and using your grandmother's origin starting from the first spring after your conquest."_

My grandmother's origin? My grandmother is Isis, what has her origin have to do with this?

"Percy, follow me." I heard mom say and I looked up to see her paled face. I hurried to follow her but she seemed to be in a great hurry. The only time I had seen her like this was when we were driving to Camp Half-Blood for the first time.

We reached the restrooms and she pulled me into the small corridor dividing the doors to the "boy" and "girl" restroom. She started pacing for a few minutes and then turned to me with a serious expression.

"Did you tell anyone your secret?" She asked quietly. I swallowed hard, not sure what to tell her. Yes, I did tell Luke when I first came to Camp Half-Blood. He got me pants and a shirt and left while I changed, but he burst back inside to bring me another shirt which was a little smaller and more my size while I was shirtless. During that time I might not have had the biggest breast, but still enough to need to bind them. So I had to explain it to him, but I made him swear not to tell anyone.

"Percy, this is serious!" Mom said and I saw a sad glint in her eyes. What had she figured out from Meskhenet's letter?

"One person knew", I said quietly. "Luke... had gotten me some cloths to change and went to get a smaller shirt for me. I was changing and he came back inside while I had my shirt off. He was suspicious. I trusted him and made him swear not to tell."

"Did you like him?" She asked and I felt my cheeks warming in a blush.

"I did." I said quietly. "But mom, what has it to do with Meskhent's letter?"

"Percy..." She began and hugged me. I could feel her heart beating hard against her chest as she lowered her mouth to my ear to speak no louder than a breath. "Percy, when was the last time you had your period?"

My body went ice cold. No... it can't be... I had my period just two weeks ago, right?___ Right?!_

"I...It was... It can't... I don't know..." I stuttered and my breath hitched. My grandmother's origin. Isis was the goddess of motherhood.

I might be a mother.

* * *

"Percy..." Mom said, as she handed me a cup of hot milk with honey, it was one of the things that calmed me down as a child and it still did. We went home right after our talk by the bathrooms. "When did you... sleep with him?" I was running my fingers over the cup and tried to keep my thoughts off of that night. Before I started to speak I pulled my magical comb out of my pocket and placed it in my hair. I felt it's magic wash over me, hiding my from any prying Greek god.

"Mom, do you remember the night a month before my birthday, when I was out to watch a movie and came back in the morning?" I asked and watched her nod. "I was on my way home after the movie... I... I took a shortcut to get home earlier, but when I was in an alley, I was grabbed and pushed against a wall... It... I... I was shocked... My scent should have been hidden from the gods, the monsters... but he knew and it didn't work on him..." I stopped and squeezed my eyes shut. In front of my eyes I saw him again.

"Who, honey?" Mom asked as gently as possible and pulled me in an embrace.

"..." I was silent at first but I knew I needed to deal with it. "It... it was... Kronos." Mom's breath hitched and she let go of me to look into my face. "When... When he did it I... I prayed to grandmother's magic to make me see only Kronos, not Luke... It was like the mist... It worked..."

"How did he know?" She asked and I bit my lip. "Was it because Luke was his vessel? You didn't tell me much about it, but let me guess, okay? Since he was in Luke's body he also had access to Luke's mind and memory. And when he discovered you were a girl he came for you and..." Her eyes were full with tears and I hugged her as she broke down. It came all crashing down now. The war (even after my bath in the styx she was terrified I could die), fighting in Manhattan, losing Paul and now discovering I was...___r-raped_, was too much for her. She cried in my shoulder and I could only hold her while tears ran down my own cheeks.

Once she had calmed down she took a few deep breaths and cleaned her face from tears with a tissue. She mentioned to me to follow her and we went to the bathroom where she opened a storage cabinet and pulled out three small packages. As she handed them to me I recognized the content from the picture on it rather than the name. It were pregnancy tests.

"Mom, I-" I started, but she raised a hand.

"To check if I'm mistaken or not. They were..." She blushed slightly. "Paul and I had been thinking about having a baby. We wanted to talk about it with you at first, but I had already bought the tests." I pulled her in a hug. I could have had a little sister.

Mom explained to me how the pregnancy tests worked and left me alone to use them. I thought back to Rachel and what she told be. Maybe this was the reason for out departure. I was deep in thoughts when I used the tests and set them aside to wait for three minutes.

Would Zeus try to kill the baby for being Kronos child? Most likely.

Would Hades or Dad do the same? Maybe, each of them hated their father and they had been the ones he had eaten.

I glanced at my watch.

___Two minutes and forty-five seconds left._

Would the child look like Kronos or like Luke? I imagined a small baby boy with my black hair and Luke's blue eyes or a baby girl with blond hair and my sea-green eyes. Mom could give me things from when I was a baby or I could buy new ones or even try to make some myself.

___Two minutes left._

I imagined having the baby in my arms while standing in the water on Montauk and showing it to Dad, Triton, and surprisingly Amphitrite. They would hold it and it would wrap them all around it's finger, even Amphitrite would love it. I giggled.

___One minute and thirty seconds left._

Or being in Ahm Shere and playing with it in the gardens, in an area where beautiful moonlace was planted and standing in full bloom. More children would come and play with us.

___One minute left._

Or I imagined visiting Calypso with my baby and bringing her some plants from the Gardens of Hathor, the Egyptian goddess of beauty, love, dance and music. We would plant them together and Calypso would play with my baby. Gods, I missed her.

___Thirty seconds left._

Maybe grandmother could change the baby's father. Make Luke the dominant father and Kronos the dormant. If she can't, Dad and the other gods could never find out.

___Fifteen seconds left._

Would I be a good mother? I mean, I'm only grandmother's legacy, not a daughter, so would I inherit her natural motherhood?

___Time._

I took a few deep breaths to calm down and with closed eyes I picked up the first test. After another deep breath I opened my eyes and looked down.

___Positive._

I swallowed and quickly picked up the next test.

___Positive__._

I picked up the next, feeling nauseous.

___Positive._

All three tests were positive. I'm pregnant.

"Percy, honey, are you finished?" Mom called from behind the door and I was quick to open it. She looked at me worried and I wrapped my arms around her, seeking support.

"All tests were positive." I said, my voice shaking slightly. "I'm pregnant, mom. I'm having a baby." Mom wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"Percy," she said in my hair. "We will have to go. No matter what we say, Zeus will kill the child and most importantly they will find out that you are a girl. We will need to find a fast way to get to Egypt. Within the Borders you will be safe."

"Okay."

* * *

We divided the work we needed to do equally. Mom searched for a way for me to get fast to Egypt without flying and organized everything concerning out apartment and my school, while I was packing what we would be taking with us and also thought of ways for our transport.

When I saw the old Communication Mirror grandmother once gave mom, I asked her if I could give it to someone who knew and I wanted to stay in contact with. Of course I had to tell her about my meeting with Triton first, but then she agreed and let me drive to the beach and then swim to father's palace. Surprisingly, Triton was awaiting me a bit outside of the palace.

"The news you were on your way traveled fast, little sister." He grinned and I knew he enjoyed calling me that.

"I wanted to give you something." I said and took the mirror out of my bag. "It's a Communication Mirror. My grandmother made it. I... Mom and I will move away and I will not be able to visit for a long time, so I wanted to give it to you to keep in contact." The mirror was circular and supported by two snakes which were connected to a round stand. The colors were mostly gold, dark blue and red.

"Thank you." Triton said, smiling. "How could your grandmother, I assume it's your mother's mother, make this mirror? And where do you move to? I could try to visit."

"Do you swear not to tell anyone?" I asked nervously. I wasn't wearing my comb right now. "It could be dangerous if someone finds out."

"I swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone what you tell me." He said and I gulped.

"My grandmother... is an Egyptian goddess" I whispered quietly. "Isis, goddess of magic and motherhood. And we are moving to Egypt. Something came up that Lord Zeus cannot find out about under any circumstances." He looked at me with surprise written all over his face. I think I broke him.

"Triton?" I asked and waved my hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times and then sighed heavily. "Little sister, you really have the most rotten luck. Did you offend the fates or something?" That could be a possibility.

"Don't know," I smiled sadly. "I already have to go. We have to find a way to get there fast without anybody noticing."

"Hm... ask Apollo" Triton suggested. "As I know him he will already know your secret, he is the god of prophecies after all. And he just knows things. With his chariot, or car, whatever form it has, you will be there in the blink of an eye." That could actually be a good idea.

"Thank you for the advice." I said. "Oh and could you send this to Dad or Chiron once they notice we are gone?" I handed him Riptide with a bit of a heavy heart. I had used it for four years now and it was the only balanced sword I had. But in Egypt I would use different weapons and Riptide wouldn't feel balanced anymore.

"Very well." Triton said. "By the way, before you go, you haven't told me how to use the mirror."

"Oh! Sorry." I said and then I pointed at the small cartouche on the base. "Do you see the cartouche? You have to touch it with your finger and think about the person you want to talk to. If the person is near such a mirror, your face will appear in it, but if not your face will appear on a reflecting surface. Can be quite funny to talk to a face on a spoon. To stop the connection, you just "wash" with your hand once over the surface. I would advise you to put it in the moonlight for one night to 'recharge' the magic inside, but I think you will have to find another way for that. You just have to put some energy inside. Or wait for one month to naturally 'recharge'."

"Okay" He said slightly skeptical. Then he drew me in a warm hug. "I'll miss you, little sister."

"I'll miss you, too, big brother." I whispered and he drew back looking at me surprised. "Contact me no later than next month, okay?"

* * *

After my talk to Triton I told mom about his idea and she agreed. Apollo would already know about my secret, so we could just ask him for help. I IMed him and he agreed to help us. Just as expected, he already knew and said yes and gave us a time he would get us, before I could even ask the question.

"Don't worry, Percy!" Apollo said as we loaded our things in the car. "The earliest time dad and the others will find out is next summer when you will not come to camp and then I will tell them___nothing_. I promise."

"Thank you" I said. "But I just wanted to ask, why are you helping us?"

"You are our favorite demigod eh, demigoddess and it's the least I can do after you defeated Kronos and saved Artemis before that. It's a wonder she didn't notice." He said grinning and I was a bit taken aback. He was the god of the sun, after all.

"We're ready!" Mom said as she closed the back door of the car and came to us. "Thank you once again, Lord Apollo."

"No problem." He said, still grinning. "You know, you are the first Egyptian demigoddess I've met who isn't out for our blood. We aren't on good terms, if you recall."

"Yes, but since the resurrection of the Scorpion King many demigods ask themselves if it's worth it, but don't really try to make any change. And since I grew up in the States, I'm not that prejudiced." Mom explained. "But I think we should get going now."

"Right, in the sun chariot, you two."

We got in the chariot, which took the shape of a very nice car, and Apollo started driving. It still took some time to reach Egypt, so we still had to wait, which was really horrible.

"You said something about the resurrection of some Scorpion King. What's the story behind that?" Apollo asked and mom took the opportunity to chase away the boredom.

"Part of the story actually happened ten years before the resurrection, in 1923 the librarian Evelyn Carnahan and her brother Jonathan get the adventurer and former soldier Rick O'Connall out of prison where he was sentenced to be hanged and was actually already hanging. Rick knew the way to Hamunaptra, the city of the dead where Evelyn wanted to find the Book of Amun-Ra, which was made of pure gold. It contained the most powerful of all ancient Egyptian spells. In Hamunaptra a group of Americans found the Book of the Dead instead in the statue of Anubis. Like the Book of Amun-Ra, the Book of the Dead contained ancient spells but they had the purpose of mainly reviving the dead.

"In the night a group called the Medjai attacked the camp in the hope of scaring them into leaving Hamunaptra. They were given the ultimatum of leaving before sundown the next day or they would all die. Evelyn, Jonathan, and Rick had found a sarcophagus under the same statue the book was found in. With a special key they opened the sarcophagus and Evelyn concluded that he had been sentenced to the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses. The cursed is mummified alive and cursed not only in this life, but also in the next.

"The next night Evelyn stole the book from the Americans and opened it. She then read out an enchantment out loud and unintentionally revived the mummy, Imhotep. Due to being sentenced to the Hom-Dai he became an undead for all eternity, but if revived he would bring the ten plagues over the lands, gain the power over the sand while being blessed with invincibility.

"The Americans had pulled a curse upon themselves by finding the book which forced Imhotep to kill each of them and gather their body fluids to regain his human and healthy looks. To cut the story short, Imhotep followed them to Cairo where they fled to and killed the cursed Americans. He had chosen Evelyn as a sacrifice to revive his lover Anck-Su-Namun who was the reason he was cursed. He captured her and took her to Hamunaptra with Rick, Jonathan and the leader of the Medjai Ardeth Bay on their heels.

"They searched for and found the Book of Amun-Ra and Jonathan summoned an army of mummified soldiers, but Imhotep gained control over them because Jonathan only read a part of the incantation. Ardeth Bay distracted Imhotep's mummified servants, while Rick rescued Evelyn and Jonathan tried to finish the incantation to gain control. Jonathan then stole the key to the books from Imhotep and enabled Evelyn to read an incantation which took Imhotep's immortality. Rick then killed him and they fled from Hamunaptra." Mom told Apollo and I grinned slightly. It was one of the more frequently told stories she knew that actually happened in the last century.

"Ten years later," Mom begun again, "in 1933 was the Year of the Scorpion, the only time the Scorpion King can be resurrected. Evelyn, who had married Rick and had a son, Alex, with him, started having strange dreams, which lead to her and Rick searching for the Bracelet of Anubis.

"They returned to London with the bracelet, but a group lead by a man called Lock-Nah broke into the house to steal its chest and abduct Evelyn. Ardeth Bay came to their house to warn them that someone had found Imhotep's skeleton. He explained about how a woman named Meela Nais knew information no one living should know and about their intention of using Imhotep's power to kill the Scorpion King to gain control over the Army of Anubis. For this they would need the bracelet to lead them to Ahm Shere.

"To their surprise Alex had put on the bracelet and had seen a vision of the first part of the way there. But with that he had triggered the seven days before the Scorpion King's resurrection. Imhotep was revived again and Meela turned out to be the reincarnation of Anck-Su-Namun. Ardeth and Rick managed to rescue Evelyn, but Alex was captured and forced to lead them to Ahm Shere.

"Alex left them a trail of hints made of sand to guide them along the way. At the first station, in Karnac, Imhotep used a spell from the Book of the Dead to summon Anck-Su-Namun's soul from the underworld and in her reincarnation's body. During that process Evelyn, Rick, Jonathan and Ardeth were in a hand-made zeppelin of Izzy, an old friend of Rick, and Evelyn had visions from her past life. She was Nefretiri, daughter of Pharaoh Seti I, who was murdered by Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun. It was what lead to their punishment. Evelyn remembered that she was the guardian of the Bracelet of Anubis. Ardeth told them he gathered all tribes of Medjai, but it were in fact all demigods of the former city of demigods who were able to fight.

"When the O'Connals and Imhotep's group reached the Golden Pyramid of Ahm Shere Rick got the Bracelet off of Alex's arm before it could suck the life out of him, but he couldn't stop Anck-Su-Namun from stabbing Evelyn in the stomach, killing her. Rick went after Imhotep while Alex and Jonathan followed Anck-Su-Namun who had the Book of the Dead with her. They found her and revived Evelyn who fought using her knowledge as Nefretiri. During that time Ardeth and the demigods were fighting the Army of Anubis who was still under the Scorpion Kings control.

"One of Imhotep's men woke up the Scorpion King and Imhotep prepared to fight him. Rick attacked him and they fought shortly, but they were interrupted by the Scorpion King's arrival. Imhotep, with his powers taken by Anubis, declared himself as the Scorpion King's slave, when he was attacking him.

"On a wall Rick found pictures of a man with a sacred mark, the same one he also has. Ardeth told him it marks someone who is chosen to be a part of the Medjai, but he didn't tell, that only mortals were chosen directly by Sehkmet, the Medjai's patron goddess. The picture was of the man turning the Scepter of Osiris into a spear and using it to kill the Scorpion King.

"Alex and Jonathan came in at that very moment and Jonathan had the scepter. Imhotep recognized it and interfered Jonathan from delivering the killing blow. He threw the spear at the Scorpion King, but Rick stopped it. The Scorpion King went to attack him, but the killed him with the spear, sending him into the underworld.

"The pyramid and the jungle surrounding it were to be given back to Anubis so all crumbled away. Rick and Imhotep fell into rips on the floor leading into the underworld. Evelyn and Anck-Su-Namun had stopped their fight and Evelyn came to pull Rick back up. He and Imhotep were just hanging at the edge. Imhotep, seeing Rick being helped up, pleaded to Anck-Su-Namun to help him up, but the fled. Ironically, she then tripped and fell into a pit of scorpions.

"Imhotep then let go and freely went to the underworld, since his reason to be reborn was gone. The O'Connals and Jonathan left the pyramid and climbed on the top of it and were saved by Izzy. Jonathan also took a souvenir, the diamond of the top of the pyramid in the size of a soccer ball.

"With the death of the Scorpion King, the Army of Anubis went back to the underworld and the remaining demigods went back to their city, only to find it destroyed. The gods build a new city for them, similar to a giant temple complex. It was named after the Scorpion King's oasis, Ahm Shere, since the name represented new life. Ahm Shere was located on the Nile, but hidden from mortal eyes and especially protected from archeologists and robbers."

While mom had told the story, I had used my comb to grow out my hair to my shoulders and then pinned back a few strands on the side back with it. With her telling the story, she distracted Apollo good enough that he didn't noticed when my hands went under my shirt and carefully unwound the bandages around my chest. When we came to Egypt, I didn't want to look like a boy. I could finally be who I was without having to pretend.

I felt us pass through the ancient borders and felt a strange and disturbing feeling. The presence of my sea powers dimmed down, would be the most fitting- just not quite accurate description. At the same time, I felt the tiny spark of my grandmother's magic and my great-grandfather's knowledge-which was always there- intensified. I instantly felt the life in my heart, this sweet spark of life and I smiled softly. It was a new understanding of my grandmother's powers.

We finally stopped at the outskirts of Alexandria and Apollo helped us with our bags. I tilted my head up and closed my eyes. It was hot and I enjoyed the heat on my face. Mom chuckled behind me and handed me a pair of sunglasses. I grinned as I put them on and then turned to Apollo. He looked surprised and I felt my face heat up but this time not from the sun. Why was he so surprised? I only had lengthened my hair and taken off my bandages.

"You look good." He said smiling and I nervously pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear. "Sally, I think you have to keep an eye on her. The boys will be after her like a pack of dogs in heat."

"Oh," Mom said, frowning. "I will tell my brothers. They will keep them away. My mother, stepfather and grandfather will do that too."

"That's good," Apollo said and ruffled my now long hair. "Your escort to Ahm Shere should be here soon. I'm not that sure now. I don't have all of my powers." Just as he said it, a car pulled up to where we were standing and four people climbed out. It was three girls and a boy.

Two of the girls were identical twins around twenty, both with brown hair and dark gray eyes, but one seemed more strict and regal, while the other seemed more playful. The other girl had wild blond hair to her shoulders with yellowish brown eyes and slitted pupils, she seemed to be about two years older than me. The boy was around twenty-five, too, tall and thin with shaggy brown hair and the same eyes as the blond girl, only with a more chestnut brown with a hint of yellow. All of them had weapons on them in various places, the blond girl used a whip as a decorative belt.

"Buenos Días! Welcome to Egypt." The blond said with a... catlike grin. "Arrre you Sally and Perrrsia Jackson?" She spoke with a Spanish accent and she seemed to purr her 'r's.

"My cue to leave!" Apollo said and after a wink and a promise to try to write or visit he hurried to leave the Egyptian borders.

"Finally he's gone." The boy said with a Scottish accent. "I swearrr Jaíza, I don't like him!"

"'ush, David", The blond said. "Or I'll tell Errrica you'rrre mean again." She then turned back at us and grinned her cat-grin.

"It is nice to meet you." She said. "I'm Jaíza Día de la Santaña, daughter of Bast and morrrtal leaderrr of 'errr Warrrriorrrs. This is my 'alf brrrotherrr David Calvic. The strrict looking one frrrom the twins is Verrronica, or Rrrony, Andrrrews and the otherrr one is Corrrinna, or Corrry, Andrrrews. They arrre daughterrrs of Geb."

"A pleasure to meet you." Mom said. "I'm Sally Jackson, this is my daughter Persia."

"Come on in," Corinna said. "We will drive to Naukratis with the car-"

"-and then we will board a boat until we reach Ahm Shere. It is located between Thebes and Tod, so that we have a connection to the mortal, modern Egypt." Veronica ended. "Well?" She mentioned us to get in the car.

Smiling brightly I stepped in the car, knowing that my baby was going to be able to grow up in the safety of Ahm Shere. I didn't have to worry about it any more.

* * *

So, here it is! Have you suspected something when you read Meskhenet's letter? By the Way, I think 'Meskhenet' means 'destiny'. I found it somewhere on Google.

Please review! If you have any ideas or something like that, please write or in a review of in a PM.

Until the next chapter.

SuzakuLordOfSouth


End file.
